Enslaved
by Itsonmymind1
Summary: SLASH. Draco, Snape and Lucius are made slaves to Harry Potter. Extreme slash, don't read if you get offended by this. HP/SS/DM/LM
1. Chapter 1

Characters are going to be OOC really big time so no flames for that please.

I don't own HP

Enslaved

Harry stormed through the doors of the ministry.

"Mr Potter why these three, I understand the young man but the others?" the prime minister stuttered as he jogged to keep up with Harry.

Harry spun on the spot his hand suddenly fisted in the Minister's robes, he looked down on the man. He now stood at six foot at twenty-one years of age. "I don't believe that has anything to do with you minister," he snarled.

The minister shook, "Of course I'm sorry."

Harry sneered and stood, three years ago the dark lord was defeated by him, he left Hogwarts and taught himself Dark magic, with that he killed Voldermort and now was the strongest wizard dark or light living, now that Dumbledore was dead. He continued down the dark corridor and stopped at a door. Waving his hand in front of the bars they disintegrated and he walked in. The minister looked up from the tangle of keys and saw the door to the cell opened. Blinking he walked forward to slam nose first into metal. Muttering he turned cursing the man.

Harry snickered as he watched the three men in the room turn. They were dressed in rags, covered in dirt and their own filth from Azkaban.

"Potter," Draco spat, "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

Harry turned his full gaze to the other young man. "That's master to you pet."

"WHAT?" Draco sneered, as the two older men watch with interest. "You can go drown yourself in the lake Potter I'm not your pet I'm a human being."

"Not for much longer, the ministry has agreed to allow me to take you three into my home and break into slaves, beautiful isn't it?" Harry grinned.

"What do you say Lucius will be you happily mine or do I have to break you like I will your son."

Lucius looked at Harry, who now stood at his height, "Master," he said as he went down onto one knee.

"Father, get up, it's fucking Potter," Draco screamed.

Lucius looked up in time to see Harry turn and flick his hand towards Draco who fell to the ground in a screaming heap, twisting. Turning back to Lucius he placed his hand around his throat and began to mutter in a soft voice. A silver light flowed from his fingers and wrapped itself around Lucius's thin throat, the mist solidified and was now a silver ring encased with no openings and the words, 'Property of Harry Potter' written on it. "You are now mine Lucius." He pulled the man up by his collar and landed a solid and demanding kiss on his lips. Lucius gasped as he pulled back from the kiss, staring up at the man before his worried eyes flicked over at his son, Harry chuckled and flicked his hand again and the screaming stopped, turning into soft whimpers. Harry left Lucius and moved to Snape. "Will you submit Severus?"

Severus looked at him with calculating eyes, "Even if I fought you would still have me right?"

"Yes," Harry replied a grin etched on his face.

Snape nodded he bowed his head and sunk to his knees on the floor. Once more silver light enveloped a throat and a silver collar sat in its wake. "Good pet," Harry said. Severus waited for the man to take his kiss but he turned around moved to the still quivering heap and crouched next to the figure. "Your father and godfather have submitted are you ready to Draco?"

Grey eyes looked up at him, and the young man spat and the small amount of spittle landed on Harry's cheek. Slowly Harry wiped his cheek off and suddenly moved almost too fast, so see. He grabbed Draco around the throat and slammed him up against the nearest wall. "I will break you Draco, you will be mine in the end no matter what you try," the silver light surrounded his throat and a collar rested against the swallow skin. Harry stepped back and let Draco drop. Snarling the young man threw himself at Harry. Shaking his head, he flicked his hand again and Draco hit the floor at his feet, the screaming louder than before. "You will be wondering why you feel more pain before. I am actually not even using half the strength I did before. All you nerves are now new and raw, no matter how much you were able to resist pain before it is all gone now." In the background Lucius and Severus shared a look.

Harry once more ended the spell and grabbed Draco by his hair and pulled him up into a sitting position, the Malfoy heir hissing. "Severus, Lucius come here," Harry ordered.

Severus started to climb to his feet when a flick of Harry's finger sent him crashing to the floor. "I don't recall saying you could walk. You shall crawl till I give you the privilege."

Shrugging Severus crawled to the man closely followed by Lucius.

"Take hold of my leg and hold on tight I will apperate (SP?) us to my house." Quickly Lucius and Snape took a hold of the black robe covering their new master's legs and held on as they were sent spinning through the room.

They apperated into a large living room, looking around Snape and Lucius let go of Harry. Harry snarled however and forced Draco's head back with his hand. "I am your master now, you are a pet, a piece of furniture, got it? My word is law and you are MINE," the man roared this last past.

"You are no different than the last Dark Lord, one day someone will get the courage and stand against you and you will die like voldermort." Draco spat.

"You think so do you?" Harry questioned and stood dragging the man up with him, "We shall see, until then, you are my playmates."

"More like things," Draco muttered.

A sudden hand slammed against his face and the two kneeling men shivered. The look on Harry's face scared them, and they had seen many things in their lives. "You will learn Draco, you will learn and you will be mine, you will soon be begging for me," Harry, turned the man still in his grip. "Hold my legs," he said to the men. Both grabbed his legs and they appeared in a large bathroom.

Harry turned to them, letting go of Draco you dropped like stone o the floor, "Strip, Severus, you may stand to do so" came the order.

Severus stood as he started to undo his buttons, as soon as he stood naked the rags at his feet, his hands covering his privets. The bath suddenly started filling with warm water as the ball of rags at his feet burst into flame. "Move your hands Severus, you need to get used to being naked anyway, clothes are a privilege not a necessary."

Nodding Severus dropped his hands.

"Rule one, You will obey every single command that I give you, or you will be punished.

You will always call me master, or you will be punished.

You will always answer me with words, or you will be punished.

You will earn your privileges, and only when I say you may do something you will be allowed to. You will get your necessary's like food and water, unless this is your punishment.

And most importantly, you will not penetrate each other unless I say so, your body belongs to me and me alone now. " Harry turned to Severus, "Hop in the bath."

The older man did so and Harry grabbed a cloth and started cleaning him. Quickly the water was almost black with dirt, which was quickly changed with a brief flick of a finger. Severus relaxed under the gentle hands and warm water, the soft and tender touches along with the warm water was both making him sleepy and aroused. He closed his eyes as he felt the hands move down his chest to his nipples then past and lower. Long fingers wrapped themselves around his half mast cock.

Harry chuckled, "Enjoying yourself I see Severus?"

"Master," Severus moaned thrusting his hips up into the hand.

"On all fours, arse in the air facing me," Harry suddenly snapped withdrawing his hand.

Blinking Severus moved, his arse just out of the water faced Harry. The young man grinned and suddenly slapped the round cheeks hard one on each side. The man actually flinched under the touch. Harry chuckled as he leaned forward and pulled the cheek parts apart to look at the pink opening that winked at him. Chuckling Harry dipped his fingers in the pot of lub next to the tub, quickly he pushed one finger into Severus, the man moaned at the feeling. "Ever been taken by another man Sev?"

"No master, but I have topped several."

"Good, then you know what is going to happen and now I know my pets arse is virgin," Harry pushed in a second closely followed by a third finger. "How about you Lucius ever been bottomed?"

"No, master, I have only laid with women."

Harry looked at Draco as he continued to stretch Severus, "and you Draco"

"Go to hell," came the reply.

Harry shrugged "I will soon find out soon enough." Harry turned back to arse in front of him and withdrew his fingers. Picking up the hose also coiled next to him, he lubed the nozzle and slowly pushed it halfway into the man's entrance. Severus moaned and his hips trusted involuntary forward. "You aren't to cum Severus. You will hold the nozzle inside your body, don't let it slip, you will be filled with water and if you let any of it escape you will be punished. Understand."

Severus nodded gasping, "Yes master."

Harry turned on the water and Severus gasped as it filled him, the cold fluid brushing his warm insides making him cramp. "Ah, please master it hurts," Severus moaned his arms beginning to wobble. Harry reached forward and ran his hand over Severus slightly producing stomach and nodded ,he turned off the tap and pulled out the nozzle, "Let the water out Severus." The man let go with a sign and water filled with fecal matter entered the bath water. Panting Severus shivered as he felt a blunt end being placed at his entrance, he didn't think he would be taken so early.

"Severus," Harry said as he began to push the butt plug into the slave's arse, "You aren't to take this out, you will get used to being filled and you will love it."

"But-" Severus cut himself off.

"Yes pet?"

"What if I need to use the bathroom?"

Harry chuckled, "You won't I made these butt plugs, they have a spell engrained into the wood and will clear you of any fecal matter, so when I do finally fuck you, I won't get dirty. Now get out of the bath." He said with a light slap to the white behind.

Moaning Severus got out of the tub, shifting on his feet, the butt plug feeling uncomfortable. Harry laughed and moved up behind him and wrapped his arms around the man and hovered over his erect cock. "You will get used to the plug pet, the one inside you is only small and I am much bigger." Severus shivered at the warm breath of his neck. "You were such a good pet doing as I say, and this is your reward." Harry let his hands drop and he began fondling the man's hard length. Severus gasped and his head fall back onto Harry's shoulder, moaning. The hands felt so good, pumping his length and fondling his balls. It had been so long since he had gotten this kind of attention. He started to wither in Harry's embrace, his hips bucking forward and his breathing quickened.

"Do you need to cum pet?" Harry whispered in his ear.

Severus moaned, "Yes master, please," he whimpered.

"Then cum," Severus gasped as he let go, his sperm covering Harry's hands.

Harry stepped back from the man his hands clean suddenly, "Very beautiful pet, but this," he ran his hand through Severus light wash of chest hair and pubic hair, "has to go." He started to rub his hand through the hair, slowly it dislodged from his body and floated to the ground, till Severus had no hair on his chest or genitals. Go make yourself comfortable on the floor," Harry turned, "Wait I nearly forgot," he turned back to Severus and gripped the man's now soft cock and whispered, a cock ring attached itself around the base of Severus cock and balls. "Now you can go. Lucius," he called.

Lucius crawled to him and soon was in the bath being cleaned inside and out and being plugged. For his good behavior he too was rewarded by being allowed to come and received a cock ring as well.

"You will still be able to piss with the ring, but you aren't to remove this either," Harry said as Lucius crawled next to Severus. "Draco, your next."

"I can wash myself thanks, bastard," Draco spat taking defensive position.

"Oh, I have no doubt you could but you have no choice in the matter, now strip and come here," the man growled.

Draco merely sneered and turned his back on the man.

Harry growled and suddenly Draco's clothes were on fire. The young man screamed at the sudden pain, Lucius and Severus both watched wide eyed.

"The flames won't burn your skin or leave marks, Draco," Harry said casually over the pained screams, "but it will feel like they are, you will be in a great amount of pain if you don't take them off now." By the time he was finished the young man was already stripping. Once they were off he checked his arms, looking up he snarled, "What was that for?"

"You didn't strip when I told you to, so that was your punishment."

"You're a fucking sick bastard."

"Draco, I have had enough of your whining, you will shut up or I will make you," Harry's voice was turning dangerous.

"Go fuck your-" Draco was cut off in mid sentence as he grabbed his mouth.

Blinking Lucius saw what caused the sudden silence, a red ball gag now sat inside his son's mouth silencing him.

"Now GET IN THE BATH," Harry yelled.

Draco backed up glaring, Harry flicked his hand and the young man landed in the bath, when he started to get out Harry paralyzed him. With another flick rough towels began cleaning him, making his skin a nasty red. Flicking his hand he flipped Draco over and didn't bother stretching the young man, merely oiling the nozzle and shoving it inside the anus and filled the young man cleaning him out roughly. By this time Draco had tears flooding from his eyes, in pain of the cleaning and the sudden penetration of his arse. Thinking it was over he felt something begin placed once more in his arse, thinking it was the plug he started to relax when water began filling him again. Once more he began fighting the bonds when he began to whimper the water was starting to hurt. Slowly it stopped and the nozzle was pulled out quickly followed by the butt plug being inserted.

"This is your punishment; the water will stay in you until I believe you are properly subdued. Now get out of the bath." Draco felt the bonds being released and he quickly pulled himself out of the dirty water and immediately, groaned as the water sloshed around inside of him. Looking down he saw his stomach was slightly distended. Growling with anger he reached around and tried to remove the plug but he couldn't get within an inch of touching it.

"You can't remove it Draco, only I can touch it, only I can remove it, there are spells on both the rings and plugs, and you won't be able to remove them." Grinning Harry walked to the door, "Follow me, and crawl," he said before leaving the bathroom. All three slaves followed even Draco, who at the moment was in enough pain without needing anymore to be added.

Slowly they made their way into the dining room, along the way Harry pointed out rooms like the library, spare bedrooms, potions lab (Which Severus stared wistfully at) and a study area. When they reached the dining room they saw that the table was already set and Harry sat down on the only chair at the table. "Severus under the table between my legs, Lucius on my left and Draco on my right," the three moved to their said places. Harry looked down on Draco, "I will remove the gag, if you promise to stay silent and you do as you are told, nod if you agree."

Angry eyes stared back at him in defiance.

"Fine," Harry flicked his hand and Draco was sent hurdling backwards and his back hit a wall with a thud. Shackles attached themselves to his wrists and ankles trapping him in a spread-eagle position, "You will, not be let down for twenty-four hours, you will not eat for this duration and you will not sleep." Harry turned back to the table and the food and began eating. Beside him Lucius watched his son struggle. "Master?" he begged.

"No Lucius he will not be let down, he will learn his place, now were you going against my wishes?" Harry raised his eyebrow.

"No master, I'm sorry," Lucius bowed his head.

"Severus move to my right side," Harry said and watched the man move out from under the table. He threaded his fingers through the man's now silky locks, "Why do you submit so easily? I actually believed you of all people would be the one protesting?"

"I know that it would be futile fighting you master. You wanted us and nothing would stop you from getting us. You would break us if we fought, I am saving both of us a lot of time and for me a lot of pain," Severus said and lowered his eyes when his stomach gave a loud growl.

Harry laughed and pulled a plate of fruit and yoghurt towards him. With his free hand he dipped a piece of orange in the yoghurt and lowered it to Severus's lips and smeared the paste over the thin lips, Severus opened his mouth and the fruit slid in. Smirking Harry sat up and grabbed another piece of fruit and dipped it in yoghurt and watched as Severus licked his lips clean and fed him the next piece. Next to him Lucius eyes followed each piece disappear into his friends mouth. Unconsciously he licked his own lips in hunger, his stomach rumbling.

"Lucius how long has it been since you last ate?" Harry asked as he gave Severus some watermelon.

"I had a small bowl of stale porridge three days ago but nothing proper since we were captured nearly a month now, master."

Harry hummed as Severus started to suck off the yoghurt on his fingers, nearly three minutes later. "Do you want more pet?"

"I'm full thank you master," Severus leaned his head forward to rest against Harry's thigh. 'Why am I so easily swayed by him, it's like I have no control?' Severus thought to himself.

"Oh that's easy pet," Harry said stroking Severus's hair, Severus looked up at him his dark eyes blinking. "This collar," is hand traced the silver, "is locked to me, everything that was yours is now mine. You're body has been reduced to almost nothing, it craves my touch my attention, and my sexual desire. Harry looked at Severus, "Yes?"

"How did you know that, it was my thought, did I say it out loud?" Severus asked.

"Oh no, it was your thought, but I can read your minds now, every thought," Harry laughed at the look on Severus's face. "That includes you Lucius, you and your repeated 'stop feeding him, I want some food.'" Lucius looked down, "Sorry master."

"This is why I was ignoring you to see how far your thoughts went; I must admit you were starting to get fairly vocal. Here," Harry patted his lap, "Sit here." Lucius stood and Harry pushed his chair out slightly and pulled Lucius into his lap so his back rested against his chest. Turning his face he kissed the man deeply, his tongue working through Lucius's mouth. Finally he pulled back and he started to feed the man. His hands started to wonder over the man's naked and hairless chest. Pausing at the nipples he began to tug on them, Lucius arched into his touch. "Oh, I could just fuck you right here and now, over the table pet," Harry moaned as he thrusted his hips up.

Lucius pushed back down onto the hard lump under his arse.

"Argh, enough," Harry stood pushing Lucius from his lap. Quickly he grabbed a handful of each slaves hair and apperated them into the master bedroom. Immediately Harry began to attack Lucius mouth again, sucking hard. Lucius moaned into the man's mouth and began to kiss back. Their tongues in a fierce battle inside his mouth. Pulling back Harry saw Severus watching them, his expression showed interest and his obvious arousal gave him away. Harry chuckled and pointed to the corner of the room, where and giant dog like bed sat. Severus looked at it, it was a dog's bed just enlarged, the sides rising around twenty centimeters, it was lined with a soft padding that reminded him of sheep wool and several sheets were in the middle, it was large enough for three men if they were curled up. "That is your bed, you may sleep." Harry turned back to Lucius and pushed him back onto the large bed in the middle of the room, as Severus crawled into his own bed and curled up with a sheet.

Harry by now was sucking on Lucius neck, pulling back he saw he left a large purple hikey, happy he continued down, quietly he sucked a nipple into his mouth and began lightly sucking as Lucius moaned and twisted under him. Smiling he dipped down further. Reaching his pet's belly button he began to flick his tongue in and out as one of his hands slipped up between them and slipped the plug from the man's arse. Lucius whimpered and wiggled his hips. Chuckling Harry sat up and placed the plug to one side and began to strip, Lucius's and Severus's eyes watching closely. The dark haired man's body was well defined and muscled, and his stomach muscles rippled as he stood and stripped off his pants and underwear. Lucius gasped when he saw the towering flesh, and he knew that was going to be entering him soon. 'So big, god, this is going to hurt,' the man thought.

"Only if you don't relax pet," Harry said as he crawled back over Lucius and grabbed the jar of lube from the bedside table. Pushing the man's thighs apart he knelt between them and pushed two fingers in. Lucius moaned and pushed back down onto the fingers. Quickly Harry pumped them in and out loosening the muscles, "More, please," Lucius begged. Happily Harry obliged pushing in a third finger. Leaning over he breathed into the man's ear, "You have three fingers in you now, do you like the feel of them pumping in and out, stretching that tight arse?" Lucius moaned, "yes, more please," he pushed down hard onto the fingers trying to get them deeper.

"Ah, ah, ah patience pet, you're not ready yet, it will hurt," Harry began scissoring the fingers, the moment he felt he was stretched enough he pushed a fourth in. Lucius's breath hitch slightly but he still pumped back on the fingers. Harry grinned but he was getting impatient, quickly he pulled his fingers out and began to lube his cock. Lucius moaned, and wiggled.

"Hold still," Harry snapped as he pushed the jar to the floor, its lid on. Grabbing Lucius behind the knees he pushed them up and further to the side and positioned the tip of his cock against the stretched hole. Quickly he pushed in, ignoring the pained gasp from the man and the winces, until his hips rested against the man's arse. Looking down, he saw tears in the man's grey eyes and he was whimpering. Opening his mind he heard Lucius's thoughts, 'Oh god, it hurts, he too big, he hurts, please oh, god.'

Harry began to rub Lucius stomach, "Hush," he whispered, he pulled back slightly and thrusted back, Lucius moaned more in pain than pleasure, but Harry continued each thrust getting harder and longer. Soon he was pounding in the man so hard the bed was bouncing, by now Lucius was moaning along with him. "Master, I ne- ah- need to cu-um," he panted.

Harry gave an extra hard thrust, "You aren't to cum, the ring stays on."

Lucius whimpered as Harry started to go even harder, his own orgasm coming soon. Sweat poured from their bodies as Harry's grip tightened on Lucius hips, leaving bruises. Giving a low moan he came inside the man, pumping his load in deep. Shuddering he collapsed on the man, his arousal digging into his stomach, finally gaining his breath he sat up, his cock still in Lucius arse. Grabbing the man's knees he pushed them forward, making's the man's arse rise into the air. "You will hold yourself in this position until I plug you," Lucius nodded and grabbed his knees holding himself there. Harry pulled out making Lucius feel suddenly empty. He began to tremble his erection red between his legs. Harry returned with a new butt plug just smaller than his cock, not even bothering to lube it he pushed it inside the still loose hole. "You may relax pet." Harry chuckled as he saw the large red cock, straining to be free. He opened his mind again this time to Severus.

'So fucking hard, I wish I could cum, DAMN IT,' the man roared.

"Severus, come here," the man looked up suddenly and crawled over from the dog bed to Harry's side.

"Up here pet," Harry petted the bed covers and Severus climbed up into place, his own erection standing to attention. Harry laughed as he lounged back, "Suck Lucius off and swallow and I will allow you release." Harry reached over and undid the cock ring and immediately precum appeared on the tip. Severus crawled between Lucius's legs and began sucking. The man gave a slight groan and thrusted up into Severus's mouth.

His tongue dancing over the tip as his hands massaged Lucius's balls. His lips sealed over the tip and began to move down, by the time he reached the man's hilt, he was coming inside his mouth. Swallowing the salty liquid, Severus sat up saliva making his lips glossy.

"Come here pet," Harry said, patting his knees. Severus crawled to him and Harry positioned him so his he was facing him, on his knees one spread each side of the man. Leaning forward, Harry slipped his hand between them and began to fondle the man, still not releasing the cock ring.

"Master please," Severus whimpered as he leaned against Harry's shoulder.

He felt the man's body vibrate as he chuckled. Severus felt a hand slip down and around him and grab his butt plug and pulled till the tip was just inside his entrance before it was pushed back in again. Severus started to mew and Harry chuckled again and he began to pump the plug harder and his fingers began to work again against the hard flesh, until Severus was rutting against him. Quickly he released the cock ring and slammed the plug back in again, "Come pet," he whispered into Severus's ear and the man came over his hand with a loud moan.

Severus began to collapse, but Harry stood so he fell onto the carpeted floor, gasping he looked up to find his master placing his hand in front of his face, his own cum sliding down his arm. Wide eye he glanced up at the man and shivered, Harry's eyes held no sway no give. Wincing he opened his mouth and began to lick away his own seed, grimacing at the taste. Finally his hand and arm were clean. Grinning Harry stood and with a flick of his hand, cock rings were back around the two men's members and he pushed a still quivering Lucius off the bed. "Go to bed, and sleep I do not want to hear a peep out of you and you have better hope that you don't snore." Harry watched the two men crawl into the bed and grinned as he went to the bathroom and showered.


	2. Chapter 2

ENSLAVED

CHAPTER 2

AN:/ Come on guys 823 people read this chapter but only one review. Please review they keep me happy.

Harry woke early and with a raging hard-on between his legs. Sitting up he saw his pets were still asleep and grinned. With a quick spell he sunk Severus into a deeper sleep and levitated him over to the bed, waking Lucius up. Motioning for the man to come over to the bed, Harry set to work on the dark man, sucking on his neck, playing with his nipples until he felt the bed shift and Lucius was beside him. Grinning he released the spell holding Severus asleep and set to work on the man's already half hard penis. Licking from base to tip, he encased the mushroom head before sliding down completely swallowing the whole erection. Above him Severus woke with a heady moan, his hips bucking. Pulling off Harry chuckled, pulling out his butt plug as he went. His eyes settling on Lucius who was hard as well, an idea popped into Harry's head and he lounged back. "Severus on your stomach, Lucius prepare him only three fingers," he accioed the lube and set it next to the men. Severus quickly turned over as Lucius opened the lube jar and dipped his three middle fingers in. Lucius leaned over his friend and pushed his first finger in, remembering what Harry did last night. As he pumped his finger in and out his other moved to go under the man.

Harry saw the movement and growled, "Don't touch his cock, only stretch him." Lucius shivered at Harry's tone and slowly inserted a second finger and began scissoring them, as Severus mewed and moaned under him. He had hardly begun scissoring when Harry snapped. "Add another." Lucius began to push his last greased finger in fighting the tightness of the anal muscles. Severus gasped and winced at the sudden intrusion.

Harry leant back his hand rubbing his cock watching Lucius prepare the man but he was getting impatient he wanted to be buried inside warm channel. "Lucius, on your hands and knees, beside Severus." Lucius quickly pulled out his fingers as he blinked at the sudden change of orders. Quickly he did as he said. "Severus mount him." Harry grinned as Severus groaned as he climbed to his hands and knees. "Master?" there was a questioning tone to his voice.

Harry growled, "I said mount him Severus." He crawled to Lucius's side and pulled out the pull as Severus lined up behind him. Lucius moaned at the suddenly loss. Harry grinned as he watched his cum from last night bubble out of the man's arse and down the inside of his thighs. Severus lined up behind Lucius and began to push in. He moaned as the arse below him gripped him. Even though he penetrated dryly Harry's cum and the lube from last night eased his way in. Moaning he began to thrust, his cock ring starting to get tighter and tighter. Harry licked his lips as he watched Severus's cock disappear and reappear from the milky white cheeks of Lucius's arse. Moaning himself he couldn't hold on any longer and shifted quickly so he was behind Severus and lined up his cock and pushed in. Severus screamed at the sudden pain that erupted from in his bowels. The pain continued as Harry began to thrust but quickly disappeared as his prostate was prodded each time the man entered him. Under him Lucius and Severus groaned and panted, he was controlling their thrusts, their pleasure. Growling Harry started to thrust harder and harder making Severus under him to pant. Without bothering to reach them himself he spelled the cock rings loose, "You are not to cum, until I say so." Both men under him whimpered. Harry continued to thrust until he felt himself began to draw near, "You are mine," he yelled.

"Yours," both men moaned.

"Cum pets," he yelled as he felt himself go. Below him Severus moaned with Lucius as they each let go. Harry collapsed on top of them both and began to laugh. "Such good pets," he purred as summoned a large butt plug as he pulled out and pushed it inside Severus. Pulling the man off Lucius he pushed the man's plug back inside as well, sealing the cum inside both men.

Waving his hand he cleaned all three of them and cheerfully announced, "Breakfast."

Cleaning all of them with a flick of his wand he led them back down the hall and into the kitchen. Motioning for the two men to sit on the floor he grabbed a chair and turned it around and sat facing Draco. The blonde haired man peered up at him, dark circles under his eyes. Under the angry glare there was pain.

"You have had the water inside you for," Harry glanced at his watch, "nearly 12 hours now. It will have to come out soon, do you want me to let it out."

Draco moaned at the thought of the painful water to be let out of his body and nodded; the pain had gotten worse every hour that passed starting only to get painful in the morning hours. The chains were removed from his arms and he was surprised when he was gently lowered to the ground. Looking up in surprise he saw Harry stand and smile kindly down on him. Slowly Harry walked them to the bathroom. Helping Draco climb into the tub he grabbed the end of the plug and pulled it out. Almost immediately the water gushed from Draco's arse followed by a sigh from the man. There was a slight tinge of pink and Harry frowned he had over filled Draco and shook his head, he should've known he couldn't take that much. When the water was free from his body, Draco hung his head, the pain was still there. He felt Harry move around him and he looked up and he asked the silent question to the man, he knew Harry had the ability to stop the pain and he would give anything to stop it – well almost anything. Harry ran his fingers through the sweat damp hair. He slowly undid the ties that held the gag and slipped the ball from Draco's mouth. "You want to ask me something?"

"The pain it won't stop, please make it stop," Draco pleaded, "Sir," he added after.

Harry raised an eyebrow, he would accept sir from Draco the onetime at least.

"Will you let me fuck you?" Harry asked.

Draco flinched and looked at the man disgusted, "I asked nicely you bastard isn't that enough, you can go and fuck someone else, from the sound of it Severus and father (he spat the word) enjoyed it this morning."

Harry grinned and shook his head, "to bad," he grinned and stood. "The only way to stop the pain your feeling is for me to cum inside you. You see when a slave is bought by a new master; that master is to claim their slave within 12 hours or the slave will start to feel pain doubling as each hour goes past this 12 hours. Such a pity." He dusted off his robes, "Ditty," he called. A elf popped into existence and bowed.

"Yes master," he squeaked.

"Have three breakfast's in the dining room for these three and show them where there water is." Harry said as he looked at his watch again. "I got to get to work," he grinned, "have a nice day pets. You can use the bathroom, my room, the dining room and the living room, every other room is off limits. Some books you can touch, you will soon find out which ones I you aren't allowed to touch." Harry turned and moved from the room, pausing at the door he turned, "I nearly forgot," with a wave of his hand the plug pushed its way back inside Draco.

"Master if I may ask," Severus said, "What job do you have?"

Harry glanced at him, "I am a Healer at St Mungos," and the man was gone.

Severus and Lucius looked at each other, "Never would have guessed that" Severus stated.

"Great Potter not a Auror what a shock," Draco snapped as he climb out of the bath. He tried to stand but every time he climbed to his feet he was sent crashing back down to the crowd he couldn't stand.

"Let's go eat," Lucius said and they crawled from the room, after all of them tried to stand without success.

"Draco you should give in," Severus said, "When master comes home let him take you, it will be much better than the pain."

"NO," Draco spat and furiously crawled in front of them, ignoring the older men. Reaching the kitchen they saw three dog bowls on the floor with cereal and fruit in them. On each bowl was one of their names and on the side of the room against the wall where it wasn't before, a bowl of water sat, full to the brim.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," Draco growled when he saw him bowl. Crawling over to their respective bowls a; three tried to pick it up, but there finger couldn't even touch the bowl. Lucius was the first one to give up and shake his heads. "Pets." He whispered.

The other two looked at him, "We got to each with our mouths," he shook his head. Leaning over he was able to gather and mouthful and began to chew, it was delicious. Licking his lips after he finished swallowing he grinned. "Go on try it its delicious," he returned to his bowl. Lucius knew what he was and he didn't care, if he got fed like this and as long as he didn't have to put up with filth and dementors every day he would do anything his master would ask him. Life even as Potter's pet was better than a lifetime in Azkaban prison. Taking another mouthful he looked up to find Severus and even Draco plowing their way through their meal. Lucius continued to eat and it wasn't long before he realized his bowl kept refilling itself. Humming he continued until he was full and licked his lips. Crawling over to the water bowl, he found that he couldn't touch it either and bent over drawing in large mouthful of water he leaned against the wall and waited for Severus and Draco to finish. Looking at his bowl he saw it was empty and clean. He ran his fingers through the carpet and sighed as he felt how comfortable this house was. Finally Severus and Draco were finished and they moved through to the living room. Draco tried to climb into a chair but got zapped for his troubles. Grumbling he curled up on the soft carpet. The clock on the wall hit 9:00am and Draco began to whimper as the pain intensified slightly. Lucius tried to comfort his son but he was brushed away. Sadly he joined Severus and the bookshelf and saw the man already had a red welt along the back of his hand. "I can't touch potion books," he snarled. Together the two of them searched what books they could and couldn't touch. Many welts later they found to their disgust that only muggle fiction books were all they could handle. Resigning himself to the fact that this was all he could touch Severus picked one up and began to read, Lucius joining him.

Several hours later, Draco whimpered again, "Does it hurt?" he asked softly.

Lucius and Severus both looked up, "Excuse me?" Severus asked.

"Does it hurt when he takes you?" Draco asked softly. He was scared he had never been taken before he had sex with females only.

"A little," Lucius said, "But only at the start, Master makes it pleasurable, it feels really good."

Draco nodded, slightly deflated and winced as another wave of pain flared over him.

The hours passed until it was ten hours since Harry had left for work and Draco was a quivering teary mass when Harry finally stepped through the floo. Walking straight past the two older men, he made for Draco, crying in the corner.

"Please," Draco, pleaded when he saw who was bending over him, "please, make it stop." He gave a choked scream as another wave of pain passed over him.

"Even if I have to fuck you?" Harry asked.

"Yes please, I don't care just make it stop," Draco wailed.

Gently hand picked him up and he was arranged over the arm of the couch and he felt the plug leave his arse. Magically greased finger's filled him stretching him. Harry looked down at the tender swollen and red entrance. His three fingers stretched the young man. Spelling his clothes off, with a spell his cock was greased and he pushed his way into the tight channel. "Oh Draco, so tight," he moaned and pushed his cock the entire way in. Draco screamed under him and Harry ignored him and he pumped in and out, in and out. He knew he was going to be quick he dreamed about his pets all day. He was just getting a rhythm when his balls started to tighten and he drove into Draco hard and fast and he groaned as his cum splattered against the red swollen insides. Almost immediately Draco felt the pain disappear as Harry pulled out and he was pushed off the arm after his arse was pulled by a larger toy. Lying on the ground he breathed heavily. Harry smirked down at him, Draco didn't get a hard on he was in too much pain. "You are all officially mine." He grinned.

Now that the pain was gone Draco snarled. "Never are you sticking your cock inside me again."

Harry grinned, "Oh yes I will, you see as your master I have to fuck each of you at least once in some way for the spell to be happy. Otherwise you will experience the pain you were just in." Harry smirked at the dumbfounded face in front of him, "Come pets dinner time."\

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW Or no knew chappie. And the next one has a party in it and Draco is the main dish. Review if you want to see it. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3

Sorry it took so long guys I have had this sitting on my computer for ages I just never got around to posting it. Hope you enjoy it. I have also posted the second to the Black Butler one "play time,".

Harry grinned when Hedwig swopped into the room, a package in her talons. Dropping it in his lap, she flew to her perch and hooted. "Good girl Hedwig," Harry said happily as he tore into the package as if it was his first birthday present. Inside the box, sat a collection of toys and he pulled out a large dildo. Waving his hand he whispered several words and the dildo, glowed red, before turning back to its green.

"SEVERUS," he yelled, as he stood and stored the plain box high on the shelf and put a spell on it so people couldn't see it or touch it.

"Yes, master." Severus said as he crawled into the room.

"Come to me pet," Harry ordered as he moved back to the sofa and sat the dildo hidden in the pillows. Harry spread his thighs apart so Severus could sit in between them. Harry smiled as he ran his hands through the man's hair, "Over my knees pet."

He ran his hands appreciatively over Severus's long back, over his white arse, past the butt plug and down his thighs. He had had his pets now for nearly three months, and even though he had not gotten bored with them he wanted to spice it up a bit, putting his pets into almost always sexual tension. Beneath his hands he felt Severus shiver. Slowly he slid his fingers back up to Severus's plug and pulled it out with a screwing motion. Severus moaned and his hips trusted into the hard thighs under him. Harry chuckled and set the plug aside as he lube his fingers magically and shoved three straight into his slave's loosened channel. Severus gasped his eyes rolling in his head as the fingers pushed against his prostate. Mewling he pushed against the hand. He had come to accept his role as a sex slave, and honestly he didn't care if anything he enjoyed the attentions of the much younger man, heaven knows he had hardly gotten laid before. A groan escaped his lips as the fingers were removed and a plug was pushed into him hard. Harry chuckled as he felt Severus subtle thrusting his hips against his thighs. "You will not remove the plug." He pated Severus's arse and pushed the man from his lap. The man quickly knelt in between the young man's spread thighs. Harry ran his finger tips of the fingers he had in the man's arse over his lips. Severus sucked them into his mouth and cleaned them of lube and his essence. As Severus sucked on his fingers he continued, "You will find that it is no ordinary plug, it is attuned to words and it will grow in size slightly every time you speak one. It will stretch your arse it will widen you and fill you. It also has a spell on it that allows me to make it vibrate whenever I want no matter how far away I am from you." Harry grinned as he stood, "Have a good day pet, and remember no fucking of each other." With that Harry disappeared through the floo to work.

Severus groaned, his cock pulsated as the plug in him flared to life, he moaned as he shifted so his heel pushed against the base of the plug and it wiggled inside of him, "F-f-u-u-c-c-k-k," he mewled. The plug grew slightly inside of him, but in his pleasure he didn't feel it. Suddenly almost as immediately as it started the plug froze again. Growling Severus crawled towards the kitchen, they had yet to earn the right to stand. Entering he found Draco and Lucius already there eating. Only after the master had left on the days he worked were they allowed to eat. On the days they were home they ate as Harry watched often playing with them making it hard for them to eat.

Severus shivered as he remembered when it first happened.

"_Hello pets," Harry said as he walked in and sat down at the table._

"_Morning master," the three men replied softly._

"_Eat," Harry said and the bowls in front of them filled and they began to eat. Harry stood suddenly and they stopped looking up at him. "No continue."_

_Quickly they started eating again as Harry circled around them enjoying the view of his pets butts and their hanging genitals. Severus paused in eating as he felt Harry stop behind him and kneel. "Master?" he asked slightly. _

"_Shh," Harry smoothed his hand over Severus's lower back. "Don't stop eating." Shivering Severus took another mouthful and barely swallowed it as his plug was swiftly removed and shoved back in harshly. "Did I tell you stop eating?" Harry said as he twisted the plug out again replacing it with his fingers. Severus mewled and tried to eat but his body quacked as Harry found his prostate and pressed his fingers against it not letting up. Harry chuckled darkly he knew he was making it impossible for Severus to eat but that was the point. He began to fuck the dark haired man with his fingers as he grabbed the man's cock with his other hand and began to run his fingers up and down, bringing delightful sounds out of his mouth. Harry looked up and smirked as he saw Lucius and Draco watching them panting, their mouths open, lust clouding their eyes. "You're not eating?" Harry questioned and father and son quickly began eating again. Severus however had his eyes rolled back into his head, his forehead resting against the inside of his elbow as he thrust back against the hands. _

"_Can't you eat pet?" Harry asked as he jabbed the man's prostate again. Moaning Severus shook his head and mewled softly. _

_Harry laughed as he slipped off Severus's cock ring, "You can cum pet," Harry shoved his fingers in roughly and Severus screamed as he came over the floor. Harry quickly pulled the cock ring back on and shoved the plug back inside the man. When Severus sat back up he looked down and saw that his bowl was empty. "Master?" he said softly. _

_Harry grinned, "I told you to eat and you didn't, you will learn to cum and do as I say at the same time. You will not eat again till dinner tonight where I will do the same and you will eat otherwise you will go hungry, and we will continue this until you get it right." He slapped the man on the arse, "And clean up your mess," he said as he walked from the room. It took that night and the next two days for Severus to be able to eat and cum at the same time. Harry then moved onto Lucius and then Draco, till each of them could do what Harry wished of them. _

Draco's whistle pulled Severus out of his musing, "Wow, Sev, Master got you hard."

"No fucking shit, Draco," Severus snapped angrily. (The plug grew slightly) "I hate it when he leaves me like this."

"Don't worry Severus," Lucius motioned Severus to his bowl, "We all do."

Severus looked down and saw Lucius was hard as well. "Did he put the toy inside you as well?" he asked.

Lucius looked puzzled, "no he did not?"

Severus sighed, "Master put a toy inside me that will grow with words and it also vibrates at his command." The vibrator turned on again and Severus groaned, "F-f-u-u-c-c-k-k," he mewled. His eyes widened when he felt the plug grow and spat angrily, 'FUCK."

"What is it" Draco asked.

"One of the words is fuck." Severus winced when it grew again.

Lucius chuckled, "Well it serves you right I always did tell you that you had a loose tongue. It was only a week ago that Harry had told you to tone it down and you didn't. So what did you expect?"

"I don't need a lecture from you Lucius," Snape growled and he began to eat ignoring the other men and failing to ignore the vibrator in his arse. The rest of the day proved to be agony for the Potions Master, despite identifying one of the words and not uttering another swear word the plug inside him grew to an enormous size and girth till it was painful. He had crawled to the fireplace and sat their panting waiting for Harry to come home. It was very late at night when Harry eventually got home. Lucius and Draco were already up in their bed asleep. Harry stepped out of the fireplace and immediately his eyes fell onto Severus. "Good Evening pet I hope you have learned a lesson?"

"Yes master," Severus panted, "Please take it out, it hurts so much," Severus whimpered.

Harry laughed and knelt gathering Severus into his arms and with a pop Harry apperated them into the bedroom.

Letting go of Severus he gestured to the bed and Severus climbed onto it kneeling with his legs spread wide. Harry climbed up behind him and grinned when he saw how large the butt plug was inside of Severus's arse. It was stretched so wide and nicely. Summoning lube he pulled out the plug, making Severus wince. Grinning Harry lathered up his fingers and pushed three inside easily. Severus moaned at the intrusion. Quickly Harry pulled his fingers out and lathered them again this time pushing four inside. Moving them around he stretched the arse wider before lubing his hand again. Pushing his fingers inside he brought his thumb up and began to push in.

Severus realized what Harry was doing and began to panic. "No please, no please don't," Severus pleaded as the hand inside of him pushed in further.

Harry's hand slid his hand in past the second knuckle. "You have to relax pet, or this will hurt," Harry crooned, his free hand rubbing the middle of his back.

"But it hurts," Severus whimpered.

Harry chuckled, he looked over to the dog bed. Draco was asleep but Lucius was awake watching them. "Lucius come here," he ordered. As the man crawled to the bed he felt Severus relax slightly and he pushed his hand in more. The man tensed his arse clenching around Harry's hand. Lucius climbed up onto the bed. "Under him pet," Harry ordered. "Suck him off." Lucius nodded and he slithered his way under his friend forming a 69 position. Opening his mouth his mouth he sucked his friends limp cock into his mouth and began playing with his underside. Severus's eyes closed and mewed. Harry waited for the tense body to relax. Slowly Severus began to thrust into the mouth under him moaning. Harry grinned and his hand formed a fist and began push in. Severus began to whimper in pain. "Please, stop it hurts," Severus whimpered. Lucius began to suck harder anything to keep his friend distracted. Harry chuckled as he began to push his fist in and out. "It can't really be hurting that much you are still thrusting yourself into Lucius mouth." He pushed in slightly deeper and leant over Severus's back. "You have to cum before I will take my hand out. Just focus on the pleasure feel my hand pumping in and out," Severus moaned. "Feel it push against your prostate, and underneath you Lucius hot mouth sucking your cock." Harry's hand began to move pumping gently, and Lucius hearing what Harry was saying followed what he said. "Rubbing of his tongue against your tip, his hands against your balls," Harry grinned as he found Severus's prostate and pushed his hand against it holding it there. His other hand going to the cock ring and releasing it, under him Severus shivered and groaned his cum filling Lucius mouth. Severus collapsed, falling forwards landing on top of Lucius. Lucius swallowed the cum and looked straight up his eyes going straight to the hand inside the arse above him. Severus began to squirm. Harry slapped his arse, "Stop moving," he snapped, "You will just hurt yourself more." Severus froze and Harry eased his hand out of his arse and spelled it clean. "Now go to bed pets, you will need your rest we have a big day tomorrow."

okay so no dinner but maybe next chapter. Tell me what you thought.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Harry grinned as he made the finishing touches to the room. A large table stood at one end of the room, with delicacies and finger foods, arranged around a large empty circle. Small couches and settees dotted the room as his house elves charmed to be invisible stood ready to bring the soon-to-be-arriving guests any drinks or food they wish, in the centre of the room stood two of tonight's main attractions.

Severus knelt his face to the door, chains kept his chest pressed to the floor, along with his ankles spread, showing off the large plug slowly fucking the man's arse. A bright red ball gag, kept the man from speaking and a silver cock ring from him coming. Lucius was pulled taunt standing his arms stretched above his head and his legs wide making him spread and opened, like Severus he too sported a cock ring, but instead of a plug a vibrator and a blue ball gag.

Draco was hidden and decorated with his own toys for later.

"Now pets," Harry walked to Lucius and rubbed his fingers up and down the stretched torso. Lucius moaned and arched into the hands and Harry chuckled. The floo roared as someone arrived and Harry grinned, "Let the entertainment begin.

Raucous laughter filled the room, the men talked between themselves in small groups as they drank and nibbled. Apart from a few touches and gropes, Severus and Lucius remained untouched until now.

Lucius moaned as he felt a man press up against him, a rock hard cock pressing against him through the robes. The man rubbed along his sides, he shivered as the fingers pinched his nipples tugging them. He mewled and arched into the hands.

"Let's hear those pretty moans properly." Hands slipped into his hair and undid the tie and pulled the gag from his mouth. Another man joined him and he grinned as he pulled down his chin and slammed his mouth against Lucius and kissed him hard. Lucius moaned as the tongue mapped his mouth. The man behind him started to kiss his way down the spine. More moans around him told him more men joined them. Hands roamed his body, the most noticeable was the one tugging on his vibrator pulling and pushing it in and out of his body, another stroked his cock, he gasped and mewled thrusting between the hands. Lucius gasped as the vibrator was suddenly pulled from his arse, and he was filled suddenly with a hard cock. His eyes opened and he looked straight into Harry's grinning face. He mewled as the man began to pound fast, but he didn't last long, and he was filled again. Again and again men filled him, till he was that full of cum it poured down his legs. A large yelp made Lucius look over to Severus to see he was being pounded hard.

Severus moaned as he was breached again, suddenly the chains dropped from his wrists, and ankles. He was pulled to his feet, another body pushed in front of his and he shivered, another cock was pushing itself in alongside the other hard cock. He wailed, the pain, he felt like he was being torn, suddenly Harry was beside him and kissed him hard, he moaned into the hard mouth. He could feel the man's hard hand moving down between his and the still thrusting mans body and fondled him, gripping the cock ring and released it. Severus screamed into Harry's mouth as he came, his cum shooting hard from his body. The two men began to pound harder and harder. Severus mewled between them he wasn't ready for them, his body strung in pain and then the men moaned and came inside him. They let him go and he hit the ground hard, sinking to his knees panting as Harry clapped his hands. All attention was brought to the man. Harry grinned, "Now that you have finished with the main course, let's have dessert."

Draco moaned from behind the curtain, he was hard, all he could here was his father's moaning and then Severus's screams. Suddenly the large metal cot he was positioned on rose several inches and he floated into the air and through the curtains.

The crowd of men grinned and some chuckled when they saw the younger Malfoy. He was covered in a thin layer of many different desserts. Chocolate cake covered his back, cream-his chest, ice cream his legs and covering his arse and hard cock in jelly.

The men descended on him like starving dogs, only several stayed back.

Draco moaned and mewled as the tongues and fingers swept the desserts from his body. The spell that made him keep still stopped him from trusting back onto the tongue that was playing with the edge of his crack or into the mouth that encased his cock.

Lucius felt hands under his armpits before he was pulled to his feet from where he lay panting on the floor. He moaned in pain when he was dragged over towards one of the two chairs that were facing away from his son where he was being played with. Glancing sideways he saw Severus was being pushed into the same position as him. They were forced to kneel up on the edge with their hands gripping the base where the back met the base. Thin coils of rope appeared worming their way over their wrists and thighs trapping them there.

A large moan from Draco made the two men look up to find Draco being pounded into from behind.

Suddenly they both felt two hands part their already sore buttocks and another cock slid into them. Severus cried out in pain, he felt like he was being torn in two. He had never been used like this especially after just having two cocks in his arse at the same time. Harry knelt down in front of him, holding a vial. "Please master, please, make it stop it hurts," he whimpered.

"Drink this Severus," Harry held the glass up to his mouth and the man drank it down. Harry patted him on the head and as he moved away the man inside of him who had remained still until now, started to move. He hung his head a made small sounds of pain in back of the throat at each thrust until he felt himself start to get hard and he realized he was pushing back against the man. He realized then that his master had given him an aphrodisiac. The man inside of him began to pound harder and harder. He whimpered when a hand tangled itself in his hair and pulled his head up and back, so he looked straight at Draco. "Look at that little slut, whore," the man growled. "See the way he moans and groans enjoying that huge cock up his arse, plundering him." The moan groaned, "You to are enjoying my cock aren't you , smashing into your insides."

Severus moaned and he gasped as the man got rougher until he felt another load of cum fill his insides. But as soon as the man pulled out another was there to fill him.

Draco moaned as the first man finished and pulled out. Suddenly the spell on him ended and he collapsed. Multiple hands grabbed at him and twisted him so that he lay on his back, legs pulled up and to the side. Another man climb in above him and filled him as he threw his head back and moaned at the feeling of being filled. Suddenly a cock was thrust down his throat and he was tried to suck in air but couldn't.

Harry grinned as he watched his pets being plundered.

"Excellent party Mister Potter," one of his guests said as he walked over to him.

"Thank you Mr Kalop." He inclined his head and they stood talking about trivial things when the tenth and last man pulled out of Draco.

The young man lay panting his body covered in a light coating of cum and sweat. And Harry excused himself and he flicked his wand, realizing the binds on Severus and Lucius.

"I see you enjoyed the main course but it is time for dessert," Harry motioned Severus and Lucius over to the table and he levitated the men up onto it. "Fuck him pets."

Lucius's eyes widen as he looked at his son. He and Severus and even Severus and Draco have fucked each other but he had never touched like that yet, he was hoping that Harry wasn't going to force then on each other because they were father and son.

"Did you not here me pet?" Harry asked his voice containing that dangerous purr.

Lucius shook his head, "Sorry master," he uttered and moved to crawl towards Draco. Severus following but he was stopped by Harry's hand on his shoulder, the man staring avidly at Lucius as he crawled over the top of Draco and kissed him. The crowd cheered at the two blonds, kissing each other.

Draco mewled as he reared up into his father's kiss. Long blond fell over them like a curtain. Lucius ran his hands down Draco's side until he reached under his knees and pulled them up and his crotch fell over his sons arse. Wiggling his still hard cock, from the aphrodisiac Harry had given him. Slowly the man pushed in and he moaned at the wet and tight heat of the younger man. More cum squelched, pushing out of Draco's arse. Lucius started to thrust when Harry snapped, "I want Draco on top."

Draco moaned as he wrapped his legs around Lucius hips and the older man flipped them over. The moment they stopped moving Draco pulled himself up until the tip was just inside of him and slammed back down. Arching his back as he rode the phallus he glanced over his shoulder and all the guests had their eyes locked on his arse and were all jacking themselves or others off. He thre his head back and moaned as he started to go faster.

Harry nudged Severus, "Go fuck his with Lucius I want to see both you cocks plundering his arse."

Severus nodded and he crawled to the moaning men and with gentle hands he pushed Draco so he was laying back down and crawled into position, half-crouching he moved to place his fingers in first to stretch the young man when Harry stopped him. "I did not say you could stretch him."

"Yes, master," Severus nodded, grabbing the younger man's waist and he began to push in slowly. Draco felt the cock head line up behind him and he stilled he began to pant, it hurt as the head forced its way in, he had been stretched and fucked enough that he didn't tear but it still burned.

"Please," he whimpered.

Lucius saw the pain in his son's eyes and leaned forward and drew his son into a kiss distracting him and Severus pushed the rest of his way in. Severus grunted when slid the rest of the way in and he nodded to Lucius when he was fully seated.

The two men started to move and Draco threw his head back breaking the kiss with a moan as Severus slid out. Together the men took up a rhythm. Severus in, Lucius out, Severus out, Lucius in. Together they pounded into the younger slave. Draco lost all thought as he just gripped Lucius shoulders and let himself be lost in the movements. The two cocks consistently battered his prostate and he came three times before the men came into him.

Severus shouted as he came and the tight arse milked him. Exhausted he collapsed, squishing Draco and Lucius.

Cheering and jeers surrounded them as the men formed a circle around them. Together they all moaned as they ejaculated, spraying their cum onto the three slaves. When the men finished Harry led them through to the next room, seeing them all back to the fireplace and back to their own homes. It was half an hour before the man was back and Harry grinned when all he saw was the men had moved enough that they were not collapsed on each other.

He moved to the table and three sets of bleary eyes met his, "You did well pets." He clicked his fingers and they all appearted up into his bedroom. The three still entwined but now in their bed. Another flick of his hand and the sweat, cum and other bodily fluids evaporated from their bodies, but more still seeped from their arses.

"Sleep pets, you earned it," Harry uttered quietly.

The three slaves didn't need to hear anymore as they fell into an exhausted sleep.

Sorry it took so long to get this up, but what did you think. I am not too sure what to do next, any suggestions?

And if you like anything or want to read anything I take requests just go onto my main page and have a look at what topics I do. And then send me a message or a review on what you would like to see and with whom and I will give it a go. Remember I only do slash.


End file.
